Youtube romance
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: This is a Youtube awesome story. Romance and everything that Youtubers have to deal with. Read&Review please! Rated M for curse's and some slurs. Sorry...


"Hello people of Youtube. As you may know me, I'm Hiccup, and today I will be playing Five Nights. It was suggested by a random fan, and since I am scared easily, I hate you. Not really but you get me." Hiccup said as he started the game, his face showing at the top right corner of the screen of his boyfriends laptop.

Hiccup selected 'new game'. Hiccup received the voice message as usual and then the game went on.

"Doo da doo." Hiccup said as he looked at the camera's.

"Oh wait, the fox left. Where chu at foxie?" Hiccup smiled in fear.

Hiccup then gets out of the camera.

"I hear something. Foxie?" Hiccup covered part of his face, preparing for his death.

It didn't come though.

Hiccup gasped in relief.

"Yay! Time to check-Oh nooo! Chica has escaped!" Hiccup then got out of the camera and went to check the hallways to his right and left.

Nothing.

"Yay. I'm safe for now." Hiccup sighed.

It was around 2 am in the game, and nothing has happened.

"Wait, what's that?" Hiccup asked himself as he stared at a glowing poster.

He shrugged it off and left the camera.

"AHHH!" Hiccup screamed, as a golden bear killed him.

"Wait?! I have to start over! But I was at 2 am!" Hiccup whined.

Back at 2 am, Hiccup still feared that Golden Bear. This time, however, only Chica moved.

Hiccup checked the hallways to his right, and Chica was there.

"Ah!" Hiccup then fumbled to close the door.

Just then, he heard running, and Hiccup clicked the lights by accident. The Fox appeared through the door, and Hiccup screamed louder.

"Yo! I was at 4 am! I was so close!" Hiccup restarted the game.

At 5 am, Hiccup was trembling in fear. Both Chica and Foxy where outside his little office. And to be worse, his energy was at 5%.

After a few minuets, the lights went off and the doors opened.

"Wait! I don't wanna die so soon!" Hiccup basically had tears in his eyes.

He can see white eyes looking at him through the left door, and everything went black.

Hiccup just sat there, unsure of what happened.

Then, Freddy popped out and Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs and hid his face.

"Why do you do this to me?" Hiccup cried as the game reloaded.

Back at 5 am, Hiccup calmed down, and it was for a little while, because 6 am just hit the clock. Hiccup cheered.

"What type of job is this anyway? Oh look, Fox has been moving." Hiccup says as he stares at the Fox robot behind the curtains.

"Please don't kill me...?" Hiccup moves his head back as he watched Chica move through the dinning room.

Hiccup was fortunate enough to click on the right camera and watch Fox run through the hallway.

"Not this time!" Hiccup yells as he closes the door as Fox just appeared in his left hallway.

"Hahahahahahah!" Hiccup giggles.

Chica was now inside the room, but Hiccup doesn't know that, and he thinks the right door has shorted out.

"Wait...? What happened?" Hiccup looks at the camera, and Fox is still in his left. Once he gets out of the camera, Hiccup then jumps in surprise.

"What the heck!? Chica was totally not in the room! Or even near me! I swear I saw her in the dinning room! Oh wait, that was Bonnie.." Hiccup reloads the game.

At 5 am, Hiccup closes his eyes. He cant take the dark, and stopped moving all together. The ding of 6 am calms Hiccup down.

He starts the third night. This time, Foxy was the one moving, and he was behind the curtains.

"Oh-Oh no! They all got out! Dang it!" Hiccup whined.

It was 3 am and Hiccup was staring to get cocky, but he didn't know his battery was at 30%.

Just then, Laughter rang through the game. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear, and he closed the two doors.

It was a good thing to, since Foxy was running down the hallway. After a few minuets of the laughter, Freddy popped up through the door.

"WHAT?! I HAD THE DOORS CLOSED! NOT FAIR!" Hiccup shouted as the Bear killed him.

"He hacks, that's why..." Hiccup started the 3rd night again.

5 am...and nothing happened. Hiccup sighed as the 4th night dinged.

"Wow, how ani-climactic..." Hiccup sighed.

Night 5. Hiccup read a lot of the comments that the 5th night is the worst.

Hiccup checked the camera.

"Oo! Urlsa and Hurt is gone!" Hiccup whined.

Just then, he heard Fox running and Hiccup didn't close the doors in time, and he screamed as the Fox popped up through the door.

Just then, the camera hears a loud _thud_ and Hiccup screams extremely loud. Hiccup covers his face as he starts crying.

"Oh shit! Hiccup what happened!?" A nervous voice tried to comfort Hiccup.

"W-Why would you do that?! Ooo, I was playing that..." Hiccup sobs.

Jack looks at the game.

"You? Play Five nights at Freddy's? Someone has told you to play, haven't they?" Hiccup nods.

The screen cuts to black and then goes up again, this time showing Jack only.

"Well...know you have seen my boyfriend play this game. Truth be told, this is recorded the next day and Hiccup couldn't sleep at all. Aww, poor him." Jack chuckles to himself. "Anyway, hope you enjoyed this episode. Bye Hijackers!"


End file.
